Never Again
by TenshiBabe
Summary: Ryou has had enough with his abusive Yami and discides to take matters into his own hands. Okay pairings YBR main and YMM oh and Ryou seme!
1. Promise

TenshiBabe: Okay this is new for me, uhh I just want to try out how a Ryou/ Bakura story where Ryou is on the dominant side of things. Like he's not getting hurt by Bakura but it's the other way around. This is probably going to turn out weird so yeah work with me on this.

**A/N: **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Light to Dark/

/Dark to light/

-Actions-

**Never Again**

**Chapter 1: **Promise

He let out a cry as he was violently thrown across the room, his back slammed against the wall. The boy, breathing heavily, slowly raised his head, his deep russet eyes locked with those of crimson. The figure silently stalked over to the fallen one like a predator hunting it prey. Smirking evilly, the demon grabbed hold of his collar, hoisting him up so he could see him, face to face.

Bakura scowled, growling as he spoke, "So hikari have you learned your lesson?" he spat angrily, "Never again are you allowed to see those 'friends' of yours especially that _pharaoh_ and his little twerp, got that!" Bakura snarled, voice raising throwing Ryou to the ground, but not before landing him one in the stomach, causing the light to gasp for the air that was knocked out of him.

Ryou refused to show any signs of weakness to his yami. Bakura, sensing that he wasn't going to answer him, enforced his point, "I. Said. GOT.IT!" the angry yami growled, enunciating each word with a kick to his light. Shaking, Ryou sat up resting his head against the wall, Bakura frowned patience running out with him when, with his bangs shielding his eyes from his yami's, Ryou replied, "Never again, heh that's right… never again will I let you hurt me Bakura, never" Ryou looked his yami in the face, eyes blazing with fury, and Bakura noticed that the look on his lights face wasn't one of fear but of anger and confidence.

Ryou narrowed his eyes glaring at his yami, it was now or never, 'This was something I should have done long ago, and this time I'll do it right' Ryou thought to himself as he recited the spell that Yami gave him that very after noon.

**Flash Back**

Ryou sat in class packing his bags, after the last bell. Today he was going to do something he knew he would be in trouble for, but he couldn't take it anymore, his yami was destroying his life. After making sure that his mind link with his yami was completely shut down, not that his yami cared what he thought anyways, Ryou made his way over to Yugi and the gang.

"Hey Yug, do you mind if I come over today after school, I have some thing's that I need to discuss with you and Yami," Ryou said, noticing the look that the former pharaoh gave him when he said that.

"Sure Ryou, what's going on?" Yugi replied, sounding worried.

"It's about my Yami, I…he has to go"

"Hmm, so he's back, is he" Yami questioned. We were on our way to the Kame shop, with Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Téa couldn't come because she had to work.

Upon entering the Kame shop, Grandpa Mutoh greeted them, and noticing Ryou remarked, "Nice to see you m'boy, hope everything is going well?"

"Yes, quite well actually," Ryou said smiling cheerfully as if he wasn't here to discuss the destruction of his yami. That thought didn't pass Yami or Yugi watching the exchange, wondering how many times they've been fooled by that same smile.

"Hey Gramps" Jou greeted the shop keeper adding "Got anything to eat, I'm starved"

"Yo, G-man how's it going" Tristan greeted as he walked in. Grandpa sweat dropped 'G-man?'

"Heh, okay gramps we're going to be in the living room if you need us, oh and Joey there are snacks in the fridge" Yugi says hastily dragging his friends away from his grandfather.

Once situated in the living room, the discussion began. Ryou went over the day that he first realized that Bakura was back and the harsh treatment that the yami gave him, before and after he had been banished to the shadow realm. Yugi and Yami both nodded at this part since they had been the ones to banish the tomb robber the first time.

By the time Ryou was finish his little trip down memory lane, it was getting to be late in the evening and the sun was going down. Ryou gasped as he felt a slight tug on his mind link, "Crap…we've got to hurry he's trying to contact me" Ryou said aloud, he could feel the anger radiating off his yami's mind link.

"Do you want the one we used last time?" Yami asked, sensing the hikari's distress. "No, this one has to be stronger, he has to stay there longer this time, I know he knows how to get out now" Ryou quickly answered, Yugi flinched slightly under the look Ryou gave them.

"We're on it," Yami answered, flipping through a book of ancient spells, and with adding a few words from a modern spell book they bought at a book store a few weeks back, Yami handed the spell to the white haired hikari.

"This should keep him for about six months, is that enough?" Yami asked, concern etched on his face. Ryou winced, holding his head as his Yami broke through his defences, "Yes perfect, thanks" Ryou quickly answered, getting up. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, thanks again" the hikari said smiling as he quickly left the Kame shop, saying a quick good bye to grandpa and the two teens stuffing their faces in the kitchen.

**End Flash Back**

Ryou smirked as the spell took effect. The look on his yami's face, sent a wave of guilt through his body, but he brushed it away telling himself that he deserved it. When the light died down, the millennium ring, clinked as it fell to the ground. Shakily standing, Ryou steadied himself walking over to the golden relic, picking it up.

Ryou brushed his hand over the ring, as a smirk slowly made its way to his lips. Where he could always feel the distant presence of his yami, even when banished; he couldn't feel anything now, not even a pulse. He was gone, even though he would come back, he would be ready. 'I made a promise to myself, and I intend to keep it.'

TenshiBabe: Muhahahahaha! I am totally evil, poor Bakura geeze, I feel horrible now…aw man please R&R…


	2. The Way We Were

TenshiBabe: Greetings everyone! Just a wittle note, in the Fic Ryou is 17.

**A/N: **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Light to Dark/

/Dark to light/

-Actions-

**Never Again**

**Chapter** **2: **The way we were

**Ryou's POV**

I quietly made my way to my seat; this was the latest I've been to school, even with Bakura around. I stayed up for the better half of the night worrying about my Yami. Yes, I know that's stupid, I mean why I would send my Yami to the shadow realm, when I'm just going to worry about his welfare is beyond me. Okay, so I'm cursed with feeling sorry for my Yami, after all he was my only company for eight years, even if all he did was hurt me.

I can feel the looks that Yugi and his friends are giving me. They probably think that I didn't pull it off and he's the reason I was late for school. They really don't know me at all. I'm not weak, and I'm not scared, heck they've got us all wrong. I know I get beat by my yami, but that's about the only thing he's got over me, strength and slightly stronger shadow powers.

I know most all his fears and weaknesses, even though he refuses to believe it, that or he doesn't know. I know, I know how did I even get inside my yami's soul room? Well, that was mainly his fault.

**Flash back**

A ten year old Ryou sat in his soul room, reading comics and listening to what ever music was on the radio. It was a year since his mother and sister died, and he was still in mourning, well he didn't show it but the walls of his soul room sure did. Now they were showing a clear mix of red, black and purple with hints of white after all he was still a hikari.

His yami sat on the ground of Ryou's room, watching the colors change on the wall of his soul room with glazed over eyes. Ryou, once in a while would glance over towards his yami, to make sure he was still there. He was still new to the spirit of the mysterious millennium ring he received last year. He always felt a wave of sadness emitting off the mysterious being, and his curiosity got the better of him.

"Ahem," Ryou cleared his throat, getting the spirits attention, "What's up?" The yami absently glanced over towards him, setting his full attention on the hikari right across from him. Deep red eyes scanned him, before he voiced, "I'm not obligated to tell you boy" He replied in his deep voice. Ryou scowled, "My names Ryou, not _boy_; I just wanted to know what's up, not your freaking life history, geeze" He answered, picking up his comic again, this time taking out a piece of gum, knowing how much it annoyed the other. Which was the point, Ryou often chewed gum when he was angry at the spirit of the ring.

The yami narrowed his eyes, his left eye twitched, how he hated the sticky substance that children of this century loved to chew. "'m fine…Ryou, I'm just peachy" the white haired yami sneered. Ryou stopped mid chew, looking his yami in eye, there was one question that he wanted to ask the spirit of the ring, "Hm, since you know my name now, what's yours?" Ryou asked. The spirit of the ring sat wide eyed, not expecting this question. "I don't…I have no memory of it right now, it's most likely back in my soul room, my real name that is" The spirit answered, breaking his crimson gaze away from Ryou for the first time since they began their chat.

"So why don't you go back into your soul room and, uh remember it, if that's possible?" Ryou questioned the yami, who visibly shrank. "I don't want to go back in there…" the yami replied quietly, Ryou felt sorry for the other. "Hey, why don't I go with you, and until you find your name you can adopt mine…Bakura" Ryou offered. The Yami looked up…the look on his face seemed to contemplate the thought of the name. "Bakura…sounds good I guess" Bakura answered, standing up and looking over at Ryou, "You coming?" Ryou grinned, "Sure"

The pair walked out of the room and into the hall separating the two. Bakura took a breath and walked over to the older looking door, reaching over and opened it. Ryou watched in amazement as the heavy door creaked open revealing a dark room with the floor covered with a dense fog that reached up to Bakura's waist, and nearly covered Ryou's shoulders. (AN: yeah Bakura's the same age as he was when he got sealed moving on…)

Ryou looked around; there were ancient looking walls with writings on them. He also noticed that there were a series of doors that went down many dark hall ways directly in front of them. In the middle of the room was a mirror like window floating off the ground. "What's that?" Ryou asked, looking over at Bakura. "Hn, you have one too, you know that glowing box thing in your room, same thing" Bakura replied voice steady.

"Oh, you mean the television that's in my room, that things broken it doesn't do anything!" Ryou exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. Bakura grinned, "That's because you're always in control of your body" Ryou gave him a look that clearly read, 'have you gone mad'. "What do you mean, aren't I always supposed to be in control of my body?" Ryou asked exasperated. Bakura chuckled, "You'll see…" After that he walked over to the mirror and waved a hand over it. "You can also use it to recover memories…" Bakura said silently. "Cool, well let's get started"

_One Hour Later…_

"Yawn…huh?" Ryou looked around, and then he suddenly remembered that he was in his yami's soul room. "Oh yeah…I must have dozed off" Ryou whispered to himself. The hikari looked around, where was Bakura? He wouldn't actually leave him in here would he? Ryou noticed the brightness that was in the room earlier had disappeared and the only light source came from the millennium ring, oh and the lit torches glowing on the walls going down the once dark hall way.

Ryou stood up, looking around he noticed that Bakura was no where to be found. Against better judgement, Ryou started to trek down one of the dimly lit hall ways. Ryou smiled to himself, this was just like one of those Scooby Doo episodes where they're doing the chase scene and running through a hall way of doors. Ryou decided to open the first door.

He griped the handle and the black door creaked open. Ryou stepped into the dark room, looking around he noticed there was a cot at the side of the room and huge vases that looked like the old stuff in the museums. Ryou caught sight of the light coming from the door on the other side of the room, being one for adventure he checked it out.

Stepping out side of the hut that he used to be in he noted that the ground felt warm; everywhere felt hot like he was in a desert or something. "Desert is right…wait am I in Egypt?" Ryou looked around the village that he was in. 'This is impossible, I can't be in Egypt, I was in Bakura's soul room just a minute ago!'

TenshiBabe: Okay I'm going to continue the flash back in the next chapter R&R!


	3. For what its worth

TenshiBabe: Once again here I am! Enjoy!

**A/N: **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Light to Dark/

/Dark to light/

-Actions-

**_Recall:_**

"Desert is right…wait am I in Egypt?" Ryou looked around the village that he was in. 'This is impossible, I can't be in Egypt, I was in Bakura's soul just a minute ago!'

**Never Again**

**Chapter 3: **For what it's Worth

Ryou looked around, then he noticed something…where were all the people? The intense glare of the desert sun beat down on his back; Ryou looked around shielding his eyes from the rays. "Hello! Is anyone here? Bakura! I know you're out there! Someone ANSWER ME!" Ryou screamed.

Suddenly everything seemed to stop, the wind stopped howling, the air stood silent. Ryou gulped, "Uh, is a-anyone here?" Ryou choked out, for the first time feeling like there were several people staring at him, but there was no one there, not visible anyways. Ryou sighed and stared to check the houses, 'there must be someone here, there has to be'

_A few hours later…_

Ryou stepped out into the desert once again this time the air was cooler, much cooler. The sun was almost gone and the air held a certain chill to it. Ryou stepped up to the last house/ hut in the village, so far he hadn't found a soul; strangely though he felt the presence of hundreds.

Opening the last door, he stopped when he heard whimpering coming from inside the house. 'Finally' Ryou thought as he flung the door open, hearing it slam loudly beside him. "Oops, my bad" Ryou scanned the room, just like all the other huts he's been in today, but this one was different for some reason this one didn't feel as dead as the others.

"Is anyone here?" he called out. He turned a corner to see a figure run into another room. 'Aha!' Ryou cheered as he took off following the figure which he judged by how small it was to be a kid. Ryou skidded to a stop when he reached the last door in a small hall way, which was slightly open. Ryou tip toed in, peeking into the dark room.

Stepping in he found a small figure sitting in the corner, curious Ryou walked over to it. "Um, hello there" Ryou smiled, causing the light of the millennium ring to glow brighter. The child lifted his head, and scared scarlet eyes caught shocked auburn. "B-Bakura," Ryou gasped.

Ryou blinked, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things as he stared down at the boy who was a complete copy of him, but in some ways totally different. He had red eyes whilst Ryou's were brown, his hair was more messy and wild and his skin was tanned; Ryou's was more or less tamed and his skin was as pale as the moon.

Ryou kneeled down to be face to face with the kid who looked like Bakura a few years younger, with a tan. "Uh, where are all the people?" Ryou asked stating the obvious. Ryou's eyes never leaving the others as he spoke, "Gone…they're all gone…he, they killed them all…" the younger Bakura answered quietly as if he talked too loud he might wake his parents or something.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked not liking how the air seemed still once again.

"They're coming…"

Ryou looked wide eyed at the child before him, "Whose coming?"

"They're coming…" He looked down holding his head visibly shaking, "They're coming, l-leave me alone I don't want to die…Go away" The distressed one kept on muttering to himself, voice rising.

Ryou backed away, not knowing what was going on; there was no one in the room other than him. Was his yami crazy? No there was something going on here that was only affecting him. Bakura's voice suddenly stopped and then the voices, the hundreds of voices filled the room. **_'Avenge us' 'kill them; kill the pharaoh' 'put our souls to rest!' _**

Ryou stood in the middle of the room, eyes darting from one place to another. "G-GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bakura shouted, and then it became silent. Ryou fell to ground, that wasn't something he wanted to go through again, he slowly looked over to Bakura shaking in the corner, "I'm afraid...they won't leave me alone…" Ryou shuddered as a cool breeze passed through the room, and everything started to go black. Bakura started to get smaller and further away. The millennium ring glowed and engulfed Ryou in a bright light.

"Ow, my head" Ryou grumbled to himself as he sat up looking around he found himself in the main room of Bakura's soul room. He noticed a form in the corner, 'oh no not again…wait is that Bakura?' Ryou crawled over to the figure in the corner, to find his yami, the teen aged version that he knew, but something was wrong.

"Bakura, are you okay?" Ryou asked, stopping to sit in front of him. Bakura looked up; Ryou saw the same panicked look in his eyes, which he saw in the younger version of him just a while ago. "It was you," Bakura whispered, hoarsely. "What? I did-" Ryou stammered. "You opened one of my memory doors, didn't you?" Bakura interrupted harshly.

"I don't understand…" Ryou answered softly.

"Of course you don't! It was a mistake to bring you here…" Bakura angrily growled.

"Bakura, I'm-" Ryou started.

"Get out, just go away Ryou…" Bakura stated slowly through clenched teeth, trying to control the volume of his voice. "But Bakura…" Ryou tried to reason, Bakura looked into his eyes, sighing he turned away. The next thing Ryou knew he was standing the hall way between the two rooms, but Bakura's had chains running along the front and big locks running along the side. Ryou turned about to protest, but decided against it.

**End Flash Back**

**Ryou's POV**

I sat at my desk quickly completing the problem the teacher had given us; the memory still lingering in my mind. After that time Bakura stayed in his soul room for about five months, I nearly forgot I had a yami during that time, but the nagging presence in my head told me that he was still there watching me.

I had felt the anger, the pain the emotions that he felt, sometimes I got huge headaches and had to remove the ring for days at a time. I began to pack my books seeing as the bell was going to go in a few moments. I turned to look at Yugi; he noticed my stare and looked my way. I smiled giving him the thumbs up sign, and apparently he was holding a breath because he sighed and smiled back nodding.

It'll be okay I guess, after all he isn't staying in the shadow realm forever.

TenshiBabe: Aw, feeling madder at myself. I'm soo mean to my favourite character! Bakura! Forgive Me! sniffs R&R


	4. Pain

TenshiBabe: Woot! Yehello readers! Hope you liked the last chapter! Well Read On!

-----------------

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Light to Dark/

//Dark to light//

-Actions-

Never Again

Chapter 4: Pain

* * *

Ryou sighed as he dragged the paint brush down the canvas, bored. Yes it was art class and there was about 5 minutes left until lunch. Ryou couldn't take it anymore; the problem was that no matter how much he tried, how distracted he got his thoughts always went beck to Bakura. Whether it was a memory of when he was younger or some thing more recent. He couldn't stand it, he was to spend this time getting stronger in order to be prepared for when his yami returned, and already 3 weeks have gone by. 

'I'll talk to Yami today, that way I'll be doing something with my time' Ryou reasoned with himself, beginning to pack up since the bell was about to ring.

**_Ding Dong Ding_**

Hordes of restless students piled into the hallways of Domino High, finally it was lunch time. Ryou swiftly manoeuvred through the crowds, changing his route at any sign of bullies or of his fan girls. Arriving at his locker the white haired teen breathed a sigh of relief, safe…for now. Ryou swung open the metal door and replaced his books for his lunch bag.

He was about to leave when someone forcefully pinned him to his locker. "Where's Bakura, Ryou?" The person snarled, anger and irritation clearly dripping of his voice. "No hello's Marik?" Ryou glared defiantly into the Egyptians eyes, "Look unless you want to join him I'd suggest you get your dirty paws off of me" the not so sweet hikari growled back.

"Join him…you didn't" Marik answered disbelief clearly written all over his face. "Not again?"

"Well clearly he isn't here. What? You didn't think I could send my own Yami to the shadow realm?" Ryou retorted feigning remorse. "But then again we weak hikari's can do a lot of things when pushed too far. I'd suggest you be careful when playing with Malik" Ryou grounded out evenly, leaving a stunned and slightly worried Marik.

Ryou entered the lunch room, almost instantly spotting Yugi and his friends sitting over on the far end of the cafeteria. They waved him over; he quickly found his seat in between Malik and Yugi, facing Yami, Jou and Tristan. "Hey guys" Ryou greeted cheerfully. Ryou was greeted happily by those at the table. Then he noticed Malik's troubled face. "What's up Malik?" Ryou asked feeling worried about his best friend. "S'nothing, its just that Marik has been acting weird as of late, always moping around, seemingly waiting for something to happen…I don't think he knows about what happened to Bakura" Malik muttered to Ryou.

"Oh he knows…" Just then Marik angrily sat at the lunch table, proceeding to put his head down, refusing to speak to anyone, "…now" Ryou finished abruptly. Malik looked from his yami to Ryou then blinked a few times, "Oh…" He whispered quietly. The conversation that was interrupted by Marik's arrival slowly activated once again, as everyone ate their lunches.

Ryou soon finished his lunch and looked over at Yami, taking a breath. "Yami, I'd like to speak you, privately" Ryou said. Yami looked over at the other hikari, "oh, sure Ryou" Yami complied, packing up his stuff. The occupants at the table barely noticed the two, as they left the cafeteria.

"So Ryou, what do you need?" Yami began, feeling a bit nervous being away from his hikari. Ryou took a deep breath, and spoke. "Yami, uh do you know of anyways that I can improve my skills in shadow magic?"

Yami was slightly taken back by the forcefulness of the question, but quickly recovered. "Sure, there are plenty. Though I'm pretty sure you're looking more for defence than attack techniques, I presume?" Yami questioned slightly.

Ryou blinked, surprised. "Why yes, I was planning on continuing my karate classes to boost my strength, it was just the magic defences that I needed assistance in." Ryou smiled.

"Well you can be sure that I'll help you, but it'll also be good to up your magic attacks as well as defence, just in case" Yami beamed, as Ryou eagerly nodded. "Well I guess you can go back to lunch now, I'm going to take a walk, thanks Yami!" Ryou grinned running off.

Yami smiled at his retreating form. 'He'll be okay, he's stronger than we give him credit for' the ancient monarch thought to himself walking back to the cafeteria.

Malik finished up his lunch, looking worriedly at his Yami. He knew that Bakura and Marik were close, too close but it was good that his yami had a friend. As long as it kept his attention off of his hikari, it was alright. But now that Bakura was gone, his yami was more moody and came in later at night. Worst of all he had more time to spend with Malik.

Malik subconsciously began to tremble. On one side he truly admired Ryou, though at first glance he appears to be weak and innocent he had a stronger side, build over years of hardships and abuse. Though at, times he despised the light haired hikari. He never thought about the people that would be affected by his plans. Ryou didn't even know what he was doing to his best friend.

The blond Egyptian quietly excused himself from the table muttering something about using the bathroom, and exited quickly. Malik walked slowly down the hall being careful of his surroundings. No, he wasn't afraid of any bullies, heck the bullies were afraid of him. No, his only fear in this building was Marik. It was already bad enough that he lived with the bastard, but he also went to school with him.

He rounded the corner and entered the boy's washroom; he just needed to calm down. Malik sighed, turning on the tap and filling water in his hands. Splashing his face to cool down, Malik looked up into the mirror; Malik blinked, and look of fear was etched onto his face. Heart pounding in his chest he stuttered, "M-Marik"

Marik narrowed his eyes, psychotic smirk plastered on his face. Enjoying the terror on his hikari's face, Marik walked towards Malik standing directly behind his trembling form. "Not happy to see me Malik dear?" Marik sneered, petting his hikari's golden locks. Malik lowered his head not daring to look his Yami in the eye.

Marik growled, and yanked Malik's head backward by the hair, causing the hikari to wince in pain. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk you still haven't learned anything from our 'lessons' yet have you? Well since I'm going to be free for a while I might as well put in some overtime…hows about right now" Marik smirked, as Malik's eyes widened, fear present in his lavender orbs.

Marik smirk turned into a laugh as he dragged his hikari into the stall on the end of the room, closing the door behind him. Malik closed his eyes, wincing in pain as his body was forcefully slammed against the metal wall. Marik effectively trapped Malik on the wall by placing his hands on either side of Malik's head.

Leaning in close enough that Malik could feel Marik's warm breath on his face, the Yami smirked.

"Time to play Malik"

Ryou hummed to himself as he strolled around the courtyard. He took a deep breath exhaling dramatically; he gasped as he noticed how the cherry blossom trees, just having their flowers bloomed, looked so beautiful. He grinned and jogged over to the grassy hill covered with cherry blossom flowers. Lying in the grass surrounded by cherry blossoms sparked another memory he shared with the cold hearted tomb robber.

**Flashback**

Now at twelve years of age, Ryou Bakura was beginning to think that his life couldn't get any worse. Wait, actually it did two weeks ago when his father announced that they were moving from their quaint but dreary house in England to a hopefully more modern house in a slightly less insane community in Japan. AKA- Far, far away from people that thinks his son needs to be entered into a psychiatric facility because of his 'problem'.

Ryou sat in the back seat of the car feeling a migraine coming on as Bakura dozed off in his soul room. Apparently taking a 3000 year old spirit on an air plane wasn't a good idea, but Ryou was bored and need someone to talk to so to say. Ryou's father hummed a happy tune as he drove down the slightly busy streets of Japan to find a motel to crash for the night.

The white haired hikari looked out the car window; the sun was still high since it was about noon. Ryou sighed, toying with the pointy ends of the millennium ring that hung around his neck, Bakura didn't stir. Ryou smiled to himself thinking of the most idiotic reason as to the spirits sudden lack of energy…jet lag.

How on earth a spirit could even get jet lag left Ryou a bit puzzled; although Bakura was a lot of fun on a plane. Ryou laughed out loud not caring if anyone thought he was crazy when Bakura realized that they were a few thousand kilometres off the ground, freaked out to the max then started praying to Ra. Ryou then pointed out that he was already dead…that clamed him down slightly.

The car pulled into a small building and Ryou's father beamed. "Isn't this great Ry? Oh this motel has a great garden in the back; I hear the cherry blossoms are blooming." Ryou smiled at that, his mother loved to garden and by helping her he learned a lot about different plants and trees. He'd always wanted to see a real cherry blossom tree in bloom. The two exited the car and Mr. Bakura went to check them in.

After a while the duo were checked in and set up for the night. It was still sunny outdoors, little Ryou went to his father who was reading by the window. "Hey dad can I go check out the cherry blossoms in the garden?" Ryou asked excitedly. "Hn, sure! Going to check out those cherry blossoms? Have fun!" Mr. Bakura replied energetically, ruffling his son's unruly mane.

The garden was really something, a simple path made of stone with a small fountain in the middle. There were different plants and flowers from around the region and different types of trees as well. The garden seemed fit for a small gathering, but it was decorated in a way that made Ryou feel like he was back at home, in his mother's garden. While the hikari sat on a bench taking in his surroundings, the spirit of the ring-who awoke a while back-was starting to grow restless.

Bakura materialized on the bench beside Ryou and lazily looked at the scene before him. Bakura looked over at the little one beside him; he raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he had just realized that this place was covered in flowers, more importantly PINK flowers. The tomb robber inadvertently shivered at the sight of the colour. Ryou blinked, coming out of his reverie and noticed that the spirit of the ring had woken up.

//So where are we now//

/Japan/

// Come again//

/Ja-pan / Ryou repeated slowly. Bakura scowled, growling slightly.

//Don't get bright, it's just new to me how people of your millennium could travel from one part of the earth to another// Bakura explained, even though he hadn't really wanted to.

/Well, I guess we have come a long way from where we were back then. I bet that if a modern person from this era went back in time to your century they wouldn't last a few days, probably half an hour when they realize that couldn't get any bars on their phone/ Ryou laughed at that last comment, imaging his father holding up his mobile phone waving it madly.

Bakura looked that youth oddly. 'What the fuck are bars? Heck, what is a phone…'

Ryou sighed; he could feel so relaxed here, and even Bakura seemed slightly calm, Ryou smiled, he sort of wondered what Bakura was thinking about that made him seem so calm; little did Ryou know that the scene the Bakura was thinking about was actually setting fire to the pink garden. Bakura sighed with an evil smirk on his face, deciding that he should at least try to connect with the boy in some way started a conversation.

"So…" "Well…" Bakura and Ryou blinked, Ryou laughed and Bakura grinned.

/I guess we kind of had the same idea huh/

//Well it was getting a bit quiet//

/Since the ice is already broken I guess we should talk about stuff/

//And what kind of stuff would like to talk about dear hikari//

/hmm, oh! Do you know any stories? Something about Egypt would be cool/

//oh so it's a story you want to hear, well then let me tell you about the time I met the Pharaoh of Egypt//

Ryou's eyes lit up, he smiled "You met the Pharaoh of Egypt, cool!"

Bakura smirked, "Why of course I met him, I even raided his father's tomb twice!" Bakura exclaimed getting into his story "Back then I was known as the King of thieves, I had a gang of over a hundred men waiting at my order…"

**End Flashback**

Ryou blinked sitting up off the grass, shaking his wild hair to the get rid of the stray blossoms that fell.

_**Ding Dong Ding**_

"Darn I guess I dozed off, shoot I am going to be late" Ryou quickly grabbed his stuff and made it to his next class luckily on time. Sitting at his desk, he looked over towards Malik's seat, and noticed that he wasn't there. 'Strange it isn't like Malik to be late for class' Ryou thought, getting worried when Marik wasn't in class either 30 minutes after class had begun. 'Something is wrong' Ryou glared and quickly asked to be excused for the washroom.

"Now if I was Malik where would I go, well I guess I would check my locker" Ryou checked every place that he knew Malik would go on break, with no avail. Finally he decided to actually go to the washroom and think about this carefully. As he walked he felt something draw him to the washroom close to the cafeteria, he quickly made a dash towards the washroom and ran straight into someone coming around the corner.

Of course the person was larger than him and obviously stronger because even though Ryou who was running down the hall fell to the ground, this person didn't.

"Hey, watch where I'm going next time twerp" Marik growled. Ryou shook his head and glared defiantly right back at Marik and demanded to know where Malik was.

"Oh him, well I was bored and he is my entertainment after all" Marik grinned all deranged like and continued "Don't worry I didn't make too much of a mess, wouldn't want those dumb mortals to worry would we?" Marik sneered and walked off, Ryou assumed to wreak more havoc. Ryou heard something fall from inside the washroom and quickly rushed to aid Malik.

Despite a little blood loss and the multiple cuts and bruises, there wasn't anything life threatening only a few broken ribs and a broken wrist. With checked out, Ryou proceeded to help his fellow hikari out of the school and off to his home which was closer than Malik's.

Ryou looked over his fellow hikari with a sad look, "Malik, I'm sorry, this is entirely my fault" he apologized. Malik, who was able to walk on his own with help from Ryou, glanced over. "It's not your fault, this is Marik we are talking about here, and he does things like this all the time" Malik reasoned. "But still, if Bakura were still here, Marik wouldn't have thought to do this, especially at school" Ryou said angrily, looking away from the blond. Malik sighed, looking away also.

"I'm sorry Ryou, but it doesn't matter what you say, what you could have, or would have done, or should do. My yami is still going to be the same and do the same evil things that he does, because that is what he is and will be, and no amount of apologizing will change this!" Malik snapped, Ryou looked over surprise clearly written on his face "I just hope you know what you are doing here Ryou" Malik said quietly.

Ryou smiled, "Me too"

* * *

TenshiBabe: okay so it took like a trillion years to finish that…believe me I was going for 10 pages, I just got side tracked. 

Marik: Finally I am totally evil, and not the idiot you make me out to be!

TB: Aw Marik I'm sorry, did I offend? (Proceeds to hug, and then pet Marik's hair)

YM: Nahhh, besides I know I'm evil so there!

TB: Yes as long as you know, besides, just because Yugi believes he is 6 ft doesn't mean he is.

Yugi: Hey I take offence to that!

TB: aw, come here wittle Yugi (pets) besides…

(Pretty soon she has most of the YGO cast in her once little comfort session.)


	5. Intervention

TenshiBabe: Hello, hello, hello…

Ryou: -.-;

Bakura: When am I coming back!!!!

TB: oh, soon, soon… (Waves him off)

B: when?

TB: Soon…

B: WHEN'S SOON!

TB: SOON'S SOON!

R: TenshiBabe doesn't own YuGiOh, and for this I am grateful, for she would make Yami, Bakura and Marik rule the world, as if it isn't crazy enough.

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Light to Dark/

//Dark to light//

**Never Again**

**Chapter 5:** Intervention

**The Shadow Realm…**

While trapped in a vortex of darkness and lost memories plaguing his every thought; the white haired fiend clenched his teeth and closed his eyes trying to block out those visions with no avail. His screams echoed throughout the realm, with no one to hear him.

Bakura's spirit has been trapped in the cage of darkness for over four months now; his mind was beginning to slip. With his condition worsening as his nightmares became a twisted reality in the shadows; the tomb robber knew he had to escape this fate and soon. Bakura looked at this hands, his spirit energy was beginning to fade.

"W-what kind of sealing spell is t-this?" He snarled hating the weak feeling his was constantly having.

The shadow whirlpool twisted faster, blurring images, memories and nightmares mixing together.

The vortex calmed and resumed it's languid, yet troubling spinning. Bakura tensed, the twister was calm yet the air around him felt troubled. It was then that he noticed the images, no they weren't images they panes of glass with- what Bakura suspected was blood from the color – cascading down each pane. Suddenly all the panels shattered showering Bakura in glass, many of which cut his form.

From the remains of the shadow twister emerged a disfigured monster with only one eye-the millennium eye- which glowed eerily on the center of the giants face. A huge gaping black hole replaced the area where the chest were to be, in one hand the Cyclopes carried a giant whip and the other hand though empty, had huge claws that pretty much made up for the empty space. Giant demonic wings bore from its back and a long tail with spikes, which acted as a dangerous weapon in its self, coiled along behind the beast.

Bakura stared wide eyed at his inner demon; his lifetimes of suppressed terror come to life.

Always when his was banished to the shadow realm this beast would appear at one point or another; though never this huge or dreadful. 'The tail spikes are new' Bakura noted grimly.

The tomb robber stood his ground, he sealed this demon away before, he would just have to find a way to do it again. Though before he could even move, he was forced back and painfully hit the ground, it was then that he felt his sprit energy take a dive. Bakura hissed in pain as he suddenly felt the sting of the glass shards that rained on him earlier and the throbbing of his head upon impact with the ground.

"Ungh, I c-can feel physical pain, damn" Bakura cursed, as the millennium eye on the monster glowed.

Chains broke through the invisible floor of the shadow realm and wrapped themselves around the tomb robber's arms and legs, preventing any chance of escape, and successfully trapping him. The floor broke apart and started to hover at a vertical off the ground, creating a sort of wall.

Bakura struggled against the chains feeling his energy draining rapidly. Blood red eyes, could only watch in horror, as the creature raised its weapon.

Ryou gasped as he sat up abruptly, sweating and breathing heavily. "That, that was too real to be a dream" the fair haired teen whispered. Sighing, knowing that he wouldn't back to sleep after that, Ryou carefully got off the couch?

'Oh, I feel asleep watching titanic with Malik…where is he by the way?' Ryou thought as he went to check on him.

The blond hikari had started staying with him recently, since not so long ago Marik once again got carried away one evening and put Malik in such a condition that he had to be rushed to the emergency room. Ryou couldn't let Malik return home to more of that treatment, especially since he had no where else to go. Isis and Rishid left the country to visit Egypt 3 weeks ago, and had yet to send any word about their well being, or whereabouts as of late.

Ryou didn't have to look far because Malik was in the kitchen; apparently he woke up awhile before. Malik sat at the kitchen table drinking what seemed to be hot chocolate with a worried expression written on his face. Ryou quietly walked over, and grabbed a bowl, milk and a box of Cheerios before taking the seat next to his best friend.

Ryou silently poured his cereal and milk, noticing that Malik wasn't really paying much attention to the world around him, apparently in deep thought. Malik took a sip from his cup-yes it was hot chocolate- Malik was never one to like the taste of coffee.

"Penny for your thoughts _Malik_?" Ryou asked purposely drawing out Malik's name, as he began to eat his cereal.

"Make it a dollar and you got yourself a deal, _Ryou_" Malik replied mockingly.

"Ha, ha- but really what's up?"

Malik sighed, "I'm just worried about my yami, Ryou, I mean I know what he does to me being who he is an all but…"

"You can't help but worry?" Ryou questioned.

"Yes! He's my yami, I just worry!" Malik exclaimed.

"Though you know he is a big boy now Malik, he can take care of himself" Ryou stated. Malik raised an eyebrow, and looked Ryou in the eyes.

"Ryou…unlike Bakura and the Pharaoh, Marik is only 7 YEARS OLD!" Malik practically shouted.

Ryou smiled sheepishly, "Oh, I forgot about that little detail...he can't cook?"

"Not allowed"

"Phone"

"Shadow realm"

"I don't suppose he has any money on him either…"

"Ryou-"

"Um…what about-"

"Ryou! Marik depended on either me or Bakura" Ryou flinched, Malik sent him a look, continuing "-to help him with everything! Bakura was not only Marik's best friend, but also even though it sounds weird, like his babysitter" Malik explained.

"Your right it does sound weird…" Ryou answered, Malik rolled his eyes.

Ryou then actually seriously thought about the situation, then as if a light bulb when off, Ryou smiled looking as if he had an idea.

"Why don't _we_ help him?"

Malik looked at the white haired teen incredulously, daring him to credit that idea with an explanation.

"No seriously Malik, why don't we help him, we could be the positive influence that he has missed out on for a while" Ryou continued grinning like he was mad.

Malik looked as if he was torn between helping his yami and keeping him and Ryou alive for another day. Reluctantly he nodded, and Ryou seeing this as a go ahead quickly began getting ready for their planned 'Intervention.'

The sunlight filtered into the room through the drawn curtains. Marik winced as the accursed light flared onto his face. The blond was in a foul mood, not only because he had a killer headache from his time at that night club and massive drinking that left him feeling quite nauseous; but also because even in drunken sleep he still couldn't fight back the calls of darkness from the shadows.

He felt Bakura's presence nagging at him even more so now that the banishing spells the trapped in the shadow realm was almost up. Of course no one would talk about Bakura or his incarceration around him, but he had other ways of finding information. Unfortunately, the last time he used his 'methods' on his hikari, Ryou took him to live with him.

Luckily he got the information he wanted before he left. It seemed that the Baka had about 4 to 6 weeks left of being trapped in a fate worse than hell.

Marik groaned and ignoring the pounding in this head, walked sluggishly to the bathroom down the hall. It seemed that his body didn't like being ignored and his nausea came back full force; Malik barely had time to get to the toilet, and he threw up most every thing in his stomach, and then some.

His throat hurt and his mouth tasted disgusting. Not only that but his stomach hurt and his headache increased ten fold. "Damn" he cursed, glaring at the rim of the toilet seat.

After a few moments, he tested his footing and began to slowly make his way to the sink. He turned the tap running cold and he opened the cabinets looking for painkillers. His eyes widened in disbelief as he began to frantically throw out bottles of mouthwash, tubes of toothpaste, shaving cream, lilac passion body mist? Sometimes he had to wonder about Malik.

"Aaargh" Marik growled in frustration, where were all the…then it hit him. "That little-" Marik tensed, and rushed back to the toilet as his nausea came back. With no painkillers this could very well be a bad day.

Malik winced and rubbed his head, and stopped momentarily since the sidewalk began to get blurry.

"Well?" Ryou asked holding a plastic bag with a few groceries and a vanilla ice cream cone and the other hand.

"No answer, his defenses are surprisingly strong for someone who has just woken up" Malik replied, sighing they continued on their mission dubbed appropriately by Malik as 'mission impossible'. On the way to Malik's neighborhood, they passed a convenience store, not that they needed anything to eat since they already stocked up on groceries.

"Should we check out the convenience store just in case we need some other stuff" Ryou asked lightly, turning towards the conveniently placed store.

"Like what?" Malik asked following the light haired hikari.

"A first aid kit" Ryou answered a smile playing on his face. Malik grinned, that was the most obvious thing that they would need if they were going to visit Marik for more that 5 minutes.

"Hey maybe we could pick up some Advil, as well (TB: I don't own Advil either..), Ra knows dealing with Marik would be a headache in itself." Malik replied, looking down the aisles for the painkillers, and finding some other useful stuff too.

Several minutes later, the duo left the store, Malik holding the bags this time. They entered the neighborhood and started walking down the street. Ryou stopped by a trash can to throw away his trash from the ice cream cone.

Turning to Malik, Ryou asked him to try and contact Marik again. "I don't know Ryou, he usually doesn't let me talk to him at all, and he plainly refuses to believe that we have any contact at all" Malik answered, though he still tried.

/y-yami? Marik-/

//Hikari…damn…I-//

/Marik are you okay! What did you…/

//Shit, Malik _**shut up**_... your talking too loud// Marik hissed painfully.

'He's hurt…' /Marik we're outside, hold on/

//…//

"Malik what's wrong" Ryou asked when Malik came out of the familiar trance. Malik only told him to follow as the blond ran up to his house and rushed to the front door. Then he remembered that he left the key on the kitchen counter at Ryou's house.

"Damn it!" Malik growled sounding suspiciously like his yami.

Ryou noticing the dilemma looked at their surroundings carefully. "Malik do you keep the back door open?"

Malik deliberated the idea for a moment, then nodded, "yea that's the door that Marik and Bakura use to get in late at night, no doubt it would still be open" Malik rushed over his words as he and Ryou quickly made their way over to the back door; sure enough it was open.

Malik quickly walked in and dropping the bags on the counter in the kitchen, he searched the house for his yami. Ryou locked the door behind him, and mimicking Malik actions of dropping the bags, joined in the search for Marik.

"Marik, where are you?" Malik called, noticing that the place looked semi clean, like on one had been here for a couple of months. 'Did he even stay here?' Malik thought to himself, motioning for Ryou to check the basement.

//Mal…Malik…//

/Marik-/

// you…came back…//

/wha…/

Malik didn't have time to contemplate the meanings of what Marik just said, as there was a loud thud from up stairs. Ryou jumped slightly, just coming out of the basement. Both hikari's looked at each other nodding in agreement.

Malik ran upstairs, and wavered slightly at the sight of his other half; collapsed by the wall.

"Marik"

Marik sensing Malik's presence close by, tried against his body's wishes to move down the hall. His body felt worn, his vision blurring. His stomach ached like it was burning, and the fact that he hadn't been eating properly since his hikari left didn't help one bit.

Despite the fact that he and the other yami's were immortal they still felt the pain of any mortal just that they couldn't die was all.

Moving down the hall proved harder than he thought, it seemed to stretch farther along that he it did when he first looked at it.

His head pounded, with each breath he took.

His body hurt and his eyes swam out of focus.

He knew he was falling.

'_But he came back for me…'_

Was his last thought before it all when black…

TenshiBabe: there we go! Tell me if it was a bit too much, I know I might of went off there but I've been reading a lot of angst lately so yea.

I have no idea what I am writing about when I write about the hangovers, malnutrition or such. Just so you know. I'm trying to make it so you would know how Marik has been treating himself since Malik and Bakura left.

Marik: I thought I was totally evil, but, but-

TB: don't worry, you're still really evil, but you _care _for your hikari…slightly

M: Oh. R&R


	6. Doubt

TenshiBabe: Here we are!

Ryou: Is Baku-Chan back _yet?_ (Evil glint in his eyes)

TB: Nah, little more to go

Bakura: Goodie.

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Light to Dark/

/Dark to light/

**Never Again**

**Chapter 6: Doubt**

* * *

**Ryou's POV **

After moving Marik to his room, Malik began to fuss and fret over him like he was about to keel over and die. 'Despite the fact that he is already dead' I thought bitterly as I watched the concerned blond.

Not that I don't understand completely what he is going through; I had a yami too, but still this familiar emotion, this feeling of…anger yes-no rage starts to swell from deep inside me. _Why?_ I don't know why.

_Yes, you do…_

Apparently the voice in my head knows that I know; the voice of my past self. It was often that I used to find myself in the same predicament as Malik; all trusting, caring and too naïve for my own good. Too blind to see that he maybe be out of it now, he may be weak and he may depend on your strength, your _light_…

However, once he is strong again and gets tired of your worry over him, he'll make sure you know what your _role _is and where you belong despite your kindness towards him.

In the end he is always the same.

Subtly my corner became a dark miasma of fury, as I watched Malik and his equally deranged yami live the life that I used to, irritation slipping onto my features as I realized that if Marik didn't change soon, then the same thing that has happened between Bakura and I will happen to him and Malik as well, eventually.

Malik, probably feeling the slight unease of someone watching him turned to me, concerned lavender eyes caught my bitter dark ones and the cold in the air caused him to shiver, involuntarily backing away.

Then the weirdest thing happened: I suddenly had the persistent itch to slap the blond hikari.

'What…' by the surprised look on his face, I guess my shock was evident as well. 'Were did that thought come from? Bakura…no he's not here the ring is empty… then why? _Why_ would I think about hurting Malik, for something so trivial none the less?' I thought despairingly.

"Ryou, a-are you okay?" It was Malik, "You're not acting yourself" He continued reaching out to touch me.

_**SLAP**_

The sound reverberated off the walls of the small room. There was a lingering silence in the room; as if time had stopped.

'What did…why-' I frantically tried to find some sense in what I had just done. _I_ Ryou Bakura, just hit my best friend, because he was worried about me…no, no, no, no…

Malik turned his hurt lilac orbs on me, face displaying wave after wave of emotions ranging from worry to fear to confusion. He snaps out of it relatively soon, and the silence in the room is gone as soon as it began. Malik, wearing a mask of indifference, steps forward and dares to ask me what's troubling me.

I sigh; this isn't the way to solve things. I came here to help Malik with his problems and what have I done? I certainly haven't been doing much helping at all. I reach out to Malik giving the slightly confused boy a hug, to which he smiles. Nodding I step back and smile as well.

"I'm sorry," I begin weakly, "I…its just weird you know… I mean just now watching you with Marik- I guess I sort of got lost in my own little world, of times when I was in your position and I tended to Bakura when he was injured, or wasn't feeling well.

"And I guess what I am trying to say I that I really don't want what has happened to Bakura and me, to happen to you and Marik." I sighed shakily, closing my eyes, "Malik you're my best friend, despite what others might think, and I just want you to be happy." I finished lamely, opening my eyes to look at Malik who sat there looking at me in bewilderment.

"Ryou, what are you talking about?" I blinked in surprise, he continued "I understand, and in actuality I was wondering a bit about what was wrong with me as well, I mean Ra, the bastard put me in the hospital for nearly three weeks! And, now here I am…the moment he needs me I'm at his side like a lost puppy! So instead of you saying sorry I should be the one apologizing, so stop acting like you committed some huge crime against humanity and all that shit, alright?" Malik exclaimed grinning like a mad man.

I grinned, shaking my head, "Sometimes I wonder Malik…"

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

I sigh as I lazily sweep the game shop. The blaring mid-day sun is high in the sky, glaring through the shop windows. I groan as I notice that, not only is it a perfectly wonderfully sunny-_summer_- day outside, of which I am on school break…but that it is also just one in the afternoon!

'Why', even with the shortened work time of just six hours during the summer it's like I've been in this-this nightmare of unknown proportions! 'Heh I am pretty sure I am now going insane.'

Blink… 'Nah, its real…'

So basically here I am standing in front of grandpa's shop- about to die of heat and boredom- when lo and behold who is to come running down Main Street like he's being chased by his very own red eyes black dragon is Joey, wild blond hair presently sticking to his face as he came to abrupt, screeching halt right in front of the driveway. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he falls unceremoniously on to the grass on the front yard.

"Um, hey Jou…are you okay?" I asked still shocked at the blonde's sudden appearance.

After a few moments, Joey looks at me as if he had just seen a ghost, "Jou, I-if…"

"Yu…Yugi, is Yami here?" Joey's voice was still shaky from his run, but his face had an urgent expression, is eyes…it's as if he had really seen a ghost or just had a near death experience.

"Oh, yeah, I'll call him" I answered, opening my mind link with Yami. The spirit in question was in fact on his break, and the last time I saw him, napping on the couch.

/Yami…Yami! Wake Up! Joey's here and there seems to be something wrong! /

I couldn't help the panic in my voice; at least it would make Yami hurry up.

/huh? Aibou wha-what's going on? / apparently Yami was still half asleep floating on clouds of cotton candy.

/Yami just hurry out here, something has happened an-and Joey looks slightly ill/ which was true, in fact the blonde looked as if he was about to keel over with anxiety, before Yami even got here.

"Joey? What's wrong…?"

Joey looked at Yami and started speaking incoherently, muttering once in a while. "Oh Kami…we just to check on him…shit Tristan, Tris-tristan an-and…oh Kami so much blood and it was everywhere…"

Yami and I froze…_blood_.

"Joey, Joey where did you go? Who did you guys go to check on?" Yami asked.

I blinked looking back and forth between the two, where was Tristan anyways? Joey kept on muttering half sentences and phrases not making any sense in the way they were riddled together.

Then Joey took a shuddering breath, looking at us "He…that monster he attacked Tristan…he-he nearly killed us Yami…you got to go…help-"

"Who…who attacked you guys where" I asked…dreading the answer. It couldn't be who I thought it was…it couldn't be…

"…Bakura"

* * *

TB: UM…so Baku is back and apparently causing trouble for the gang. I am really sorry for the delay…but as they say Patience is a virtue…or um something like that; Any-ways I'll try to update as many of my stories as I can….so plz Review!


	7. Distortion

Tenshibabe: Sorry for the Long wait, but it seems I have been having a slight case of writers block…still I thank you all for your reviews, they mean a whole lot.

A/N:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

/Light to Dark/

//Dark to light//

**Never Again**

**Chapter 7: Distortion**

* * *

_~Around 11:00 am: Shadow realm~_

Deep in the realm of shadows, the demonic creature holding the once tomb robber captive, assessed its prey with non-existing eyes. The only light source came from the glowing millennium eye on the creatures head. The thief could barely move, save for slow, haggard, barely audible breathing. It wasn't too long ago since Bakura's spirit energy had completely left him, leaving his mind, body and soul entirely defenseless against the onslaught of the shadows.

Bakura was pretty sure that at least three of his ribs were broken, and judging by the searing pain that he received whenever he moved his left leg and right shoulder that they were either dislocated or broken. Not that he could move anymore, in fact the once tomb robber was fairly sure that he only force keeping his body upright was the fact that he was shackled to the wall.

'_It seems…that the demon has stopped…for the moment' _Bakura thought to himself as he tried to regain his breathing. He paused, eyes widening in realization, as his last thought manifested itself. _'This thing doesn't just stop for no reason, then wh-'_ he quickly noticed why the creature was watching him so intently; his 'body' was fading.

Then he felt it, it was almost as if his body was zapped with thousands of volts of electricity. The creature seeing as its prey was 'getting away' raised its clawed arm, grabbing the disappearing tomb robber just as his body fully faded; taking the monster with him.

_~11:30: Domino City Park~_

**Jou's POV**

Tristan and I wondered through the park aimlessly. Already we were bored out of our minds, and summer vacation had only just begun; we were barely a week in, for crying out loud. Luckily Tristan and I didn't have summer school this year, unfortunately that gave us nothing to do save for being bored. What with Téa and her dance tournament. Yugi and his gramps shop, Duke and his stupid Dungeon Dice Tour. _'Yea the guy actually went on tour' _I thought to myself, as I rolled my eyes.

We were at a complete loss; not to mention that stuck up jerk off Kaiba had the nerve to actually kick us out of his theme park. Apparently we were creating a 'disturbance' in the theatre, never knew food and drinks weren't allowed, albeit it was a virtual movie…Still the guys got it coming.

So yeah, Tristan and I had started and are still wandering aimlessly, "Hey man, I'm bored, you have any ideas?" I ask as we exit the park.

"Hm, oh hows about we go to the movies, not Kaiba's, I really wanted to see the new James Bond movie"

'_Sounds good, but it just won't be fun without the guys, hm.'_ I thought, as I stuffed my hands into my pockets, slouching slightly.

"Hey why don't we see if Ryou could come, haven't seen 'im in a while, last I heard he was rooming with Malik." I proposed, grinning at the brunette.

"Oh yeah great idea Jou, they must be as bored outta their minds as us!"

Great! We heat off to Ryou's place, where they should be; I'm pretty sure they'd want to see a movie at least…

_~11:50: Bakura Residence~_

**Bakura's POV**

Stupid shadow monster, those claws aren't made of plastic. I wince as I crash through the walls of the living room, into the kitchen. _'Right back where I was when I left, only difference this time around there's a freaking huge creature trying to destroy me' _I thought scathingly, as hikari's kitchen slowly came into focus.

The creature, as if reading my thoughts, tightens its grip, apparently trying to destroy me. There's a trail of blood rolling down the side of my head, must have come from when the monster smashed me through the wall. I shut my eyes as the pain becomes unbearable, I believe I'm about to pass out, '_damn sealing spell'_.

The creature gets impatient; by the looks of it I'm not dying quick enough. The millennium eye begins to glow, vision, memories, nightmares dammit all this-this thing has entered my mind…dragging, more like ripping out everything.

"No, no…arg…nooo" I rasp; it quickly becoming harder to breathe as the demon tightens its grip, intending to squeeze the life out of me.

_~12:15: Bakura Residence~_

Jou and Tristan began walking up the driveway when there was an immense and violent crash within the house. The force shook the small building's frame; neighbors peered from the safety of the windows. Tristan and Jou shared a look as they rushed to the front, noticing the door was locked.

"Damn" Tristan cursed, Joey looked around quickly.

"Oh, didn't he say something about his yami always leaving the back door open…or was that Malik?" Joey announced; Tristan shrugged running to the back gate, to find it locked.

The duo backed up, "On three!" the brunette yelled, before both rammed the wooden gate, knocking it off its hinges in the process.

"Ow man, that smarts" Joey muttered rubbing his shoulder. "C'mon" Tristan shouted running up to the house. Just as they thought the back door was indeed open and the swiftly made their way inside.

**Tristan's POV**

We rushed in, just to be stopped dead in our track by a huge, like massively huge spike tail.

"What in Kami's name is that thing!?" Jou shouts clearly indicating the nearly 12 ft beast currently standing in what used to be Ryou's living room. Seeming to have noticed us the 'thing' turned in our direction, apparently it was busy, and we interrupted. It was then I noticed!

"Jou, lookit it's hands, is that…no it couldn't be, it's Ryou's yami"

"…Bakura" Jou finishes, eyeing the pale haired yami critically; "Then this must mean that the spirit of the ring has escaped the shadow realm, and he brought along a guest" Joey added darkly.

The monster, creature, _demon_...whatever; grew tired of watching us and growled squeezing Bakura tighter. I winced as I heard something crack, "Dammit Joey, that thing will kill him!" I snarled.

"No Duh" he retorts, "The question is what are we gonna do about it?" He questioned, looking back at me.

Is he serious? "Shoot Jou, I don't think Ryou wanted him dead, pal"

"Same thing I was thinking as well"

With that decided we both attacked the creature, which swatted us like flies, and sends us flying. Growling, I reach into my back pocket drawing my pocket knife…old habits die hard I suppose. Jou looks about and reaches for a standing lamp, grabbing the post, we both charge at the creature once more side stepping its tail and aiming for its sides.

"Shit" I swear, as its black wings flapped sending a gust of air so heavy it pushed Joey back, hitting his back against the small table by the window. I managed to get a cut in it with my blade; but that's all I was going to achieve, as its tail swung around effectively pinning me against the wall.

"AAARGHH!" I yelled as the spears on its tail cut thru my stomach. Satisfied with our current states it turned back to torture the spirit of the ring.

'_There's no way we could take this thing by ourselves'_ I thought, gritting my teeth as a searing pain shot through my body. Through blurry eyes I caught Jou slowly sitting up…eyes widening as he notices my predicament.

I look to Joey, urging to get help. "NO, no Tristan you can't…I can't-"

"And what choice do we have?! Go on and get Yami, he's not going anywhere, anytime soon, just hurry!" I yell.

Jou looks undecided; I would too in this predicament, looking back and forth from me to the creature. He nods, and dashes out the front door. I brace myself, as I try to at least loosen the hold of spikes. The monster looks at me, well…with its millennium eye and removes the tail, sending me plummeting to the floor.

I try to move, I manage to send my upper body in motion, moving away from the looming monster. Only to have its tail, now bloody, come crashing down on my legs.

I scream in agony, collapsing as my energy drains from me. My vision failing, I hear only the pained cry from the tortured thief before it all goes black.

******************************

**Ryou's POV **_(back to normal time frame)_

It's been a couple of days since Malik and I found Marik, barely conscious in the second floor hallway. I chose to stay here to keep Malik company although I guess the real reason I stay; other than giving my best friend someone to talk to is the fact that the sealing spell is due to end any day now. Meaning that my yami could come back at anytime, not that I'm not prepared for the inevitable meeting; I am, it's just awkward when I come home to find him sitting there staring at me.

Still I am fully prepared to deal with Bakura and his antics, should the need arise.

Besides I haven't been 100 percent lately, mind searing headaches aside. Malik believes that I'm psyching myself out because I'm nervous or stressed, though both are very logical, there's something else going on as well.

I sighed, as I shut my eyes, decided to take a nap. Malik and his yami are both upstairs; Malik's worried because the blonde yami has yet to awaken from which ever sleep he's been in since we arrived, some days ago. And Malik being who he is has sat there worrying, to the point of exhaustion. That annoying feeling of being very angry, to the level of violence, with no incentive has returned. Ignoring it, I try to get some semblance of rest; snuggling into the couch.

There's a loud crash, and the sounds of destruction ring though my ears. I sit up, suddenly, to find myself not in the Ishtar's living room, but in my own soul room.

'_Strange'_ is the first thing that comes to mind, slowly getting up. I look around, rooms pretty much the same, but- _'there's something on the walls_' the thought passes, I noticed as I watched the walls, that there were splotches of something dark, inky black.

My eyes widen, as a huge crash from somewhere outside my room, caused me to jump back from the inspection of the wall. "What was that?" I question aloud, exiting my room, and stepping into the hallway.

**Normal POV**

Ryou stood in shock as he watched the once impenetrable ancient stone door of this yami's soul room hang, dangerously close to breaking off. It sounded as if there was total chaos, going on within the archaic room. Ryou noted if there was something strong enough to destroy the door to Bakura's mind, then his yami must be in trouble.

Ryou, determined walked over to the door, facing the creepy dense fog which once caught him at his waist, now barely reached his knees. Walking in Ryou had to do a double take at all the changes since he had last been in the room.

"This place is a total wreck!" he exclaimed, looking around. The ancient walls crumbled as if their age finally caught up with them; some still falling apart, others with gigantic holes as if a wrecking ball had gone haywire in the room. What chilled, the light hair hikari though was the many hallways that ran though Bakura's soul room.

The hallways were in such a state that was close to the main room itself, but the doors, all the doors were **open**. All were open and barely hanging off their hinges, some doors were broken in half, as if some force brutally ripped the memories right out of them…some doors were obliterated.

'_If opening one door caused so many problems, what if all were opened…'_ Ryou thought to himself. The full horror of the situation finally dawned on the brown eyed teen.

TBC…

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **um…okay so before everyone starts complaining how confusing this chapter is let me explain:

First off in the **last chapter**, the **last scene** took place a **few days after** the **previous scene**…so to clear that mistake up.

Next the first part of this chapter was just re-telling the events that happened in between the time when Bakura finally got back and when Joey told Yugi and Yami.

Finally the next chapter shall pick up right where this one left off…

Thank you everyone for your reviews and for adding NA to your faves and Alerts lists!

As customary R&R 6_~


	8. Despair

**Tenshibabe:** Ohayo! Y'know I have been going thought previous chapters and I've noticed I don't have a disclaimer! So if it ain't too late…I don't own YuGiOh, it is the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Okies Here we go!

A/N:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

/Light to Dark/

//Dark to light//

**Never Again**

**Chapter 8: Despair**

* * *

"Darn, I've gotta find Bakura" Ryou stated, looking around wildly. A loud boom resounded throughout the room, coming from the last hallway. Ryou cringed slightly before he dashed down the hall skidding to a halt in front of which appeared to be the darkest corridor of them all compared to the others anyway. Following the smoke, Ryou passed opened doors which, at a glance appeared to be displaying scenes of places that caused shivers to run up Ryou's spine.

Dungeons, battle fields, tombs and dark alleys were shown though a variety of doors. Finally the hall came onto a dead end, the door to this memory, Ryou noted, looked to be heavily guarded if the dead bolts, chains and huge locks were anything to go by.

Ryou looked upon the ancient door; a feeling of dread filled him as if it was emanating such emotions upon the teen. Hieroglyphics were carved into the stone, and even though Ryou couldn't read the words, he could feel the meaning of the script etched before him.

'_**Here lies the memory of Kuru Euruna-ye shall not forget Never forget!'**_

Ryou shivered slightly as the presence left him, his mind still reeling at the cried words _'never forget? Forget what…'_ he pondered as he gazed upon the dark slab. The door, despite its defenses was totally useless, well now considering that it was hanging open, smoke and dust spiraling outwards from its core. The sounds of people screaming, and yelling could heard for the other side.

Horses whining, orders being bellowed all over the place, the crinkling of fire, the clanking of swords being used, and the sounds of many feet moving all around. It was then the smell hit him, the smell of burning metal, and the waves of smoke and the overbearing stench of something burning assaulted his nose, not to mention blood everywhere.

Ryou chocked, covering his mouth and nose daring to walk into the room. Eyes widening at the sight which beheld him: People screaming and running from deranged soldiers, swinging swords. Children crying for lost parents, only to be cut down themselves. Blood coated the ground, dying the desert red. But what caught Ryou's attention was the sight of a woman who looked strikingly similar to his mother, crying over the body of a dark haired man.

He supposedly, was trying to keep a huge solider carrying an axe from entering a house. Ryou's eyes widened in recognition, '_that's the hut where I found Bakura in all those years ago'_ Ryou gasped, as there was a cry from inside the structure and moments later the bulking solider returned carrying a small child in his hands.

He turned to the woman, leering down at her; he dropped his 'cargo'. Smiling he said, "this ones gonna make ninety-eight, now it's your turn" he finished raising his blade.

Ryou winced as the weapon sealed of the fate of the woman, who looked so much like his own mother. Two other soldiers arrived to bring the bodies to the huge vat, bubbling with a golden substance. Ryou shuddered, taking a few deep breaths, '_what in the name of Ra is going on? Did this really happen-how could anyone do such a thing?'_ the teen thought despairingly, seeing but not quite not understanding the why.

Ryou looked around the area, he raised an eyebrow…where were all the bodies? If the soldier counted ninety-nine then where…he refused to be sick, eyes watering as he realized just what that stench, that pungent odor was. As the group of soldiers converged to who seemed to be their leader, Ryou looked away wanting to be as far away from this place as possible.

He closed his eyes, willing the images and feelings of this accursed time to go way, he wanted to forget everything! _'__**Never Forget!**__'_ Ryou tried and failed in the battle of tears, as he gripped his head pulling his hair. '_They won't let him forget, why?'_ Ryou cried as he remembered the woman and the child lying in a pool of blood.

"Mother…" he choked out, gripping his head wide eyes unseeing as the memories of the crash that took the lives of his mother and younger sister replayed. Ryou had a while ago realized that the family of that hut must have been Bakura's; the resemblance was just too uncanny for it to be otherwise.

After a moment of contemplation, a dark look settled upon the once frightened face of the fair haired teen, before he got up off and dusted himself off, he adamantly refused to look in the direction of group of soldiers, instead trained his sight upon the hut, growling as he noticed he wasn't imaging things as a sliver head ran in between the huts to hide.

"Bakura" Ryou grounded out, willing himself to move, being careful of any blood; without sparing a glance at the now dispersing group, the teen ran into the alleyway in time to see a small child enter what seemed to be a hidden cellar. So cleverly hidden beneath the sand, that you wouldn't see it if you weren't looking for it.

Ryou bent down, dusting off the sand which had already began to cover the hidden entrance. Grasping the handles, he opened the old wooden doors; Ryou carefully trekked down the dusty old staircase, which ended in a barely lit hallway. Listening closely he could hear heavy footsteps above ground; probably they finally realized that there was a survivor or maybe they were leaving. The incensed teen angrily clenched his fists at the mere mention of those so called soldiers.

He tensed as the sound of crying could be heard further ahead along the dimly lit corridor. Ryou quickly ran towards the sound, nearly tripping a couple of times due to the lack of illumination in the area. He came upon a small hallway, which led to an even smaller room. Lighting this area was a single torch by the far wall; there in the corner was a small child, whom Ryou immediately recognized as his yami's child self.

The boy was hunched over a body; a teenager was what he could tell from this angle. Ryou stepped forward, the child jerked as if shocked he watched Ryou with tears in his eyes. Ryou clutched his chest as a massive crash resounded through out the room. Ryou knew it wasn't caused from the soldiers in this memory since he not only heard it echo, but he felt it inside as well, _'there is probably more damage to the soul room'_ Ryou thought tersely.

As if being revived, the body began to twisting and turning, the boy, as Ryou could tell from the sound of his voice, began fisting his hair wailing in agony. The child, looked terrified, eyes darting from either person at a loss of what to do before turning fully to Ryou, "Please you h-have to h-help him, do s-something, a-anything!" he begged.

Ryou snapped out of his shock at hearing the words clearly spoken in the ancient language but as if dubbed he could understand what the boy was saying to him. He moved over to the writhing body, once again immediately noticing the silver hair, and with shaking hands he brushed back the fair locks that clung to the pale face so, so much like his own.

Eyelids slowly opened to reveal blood red eyes which instantly locked onto Ryou's wide russet orbs. The millennium ring began to glow, dimly at first, before the millennium eye appeared upon Bakura's head also glowing. "R-Ryou…"

**Yami's POV**

Yugi and I ran as quickly as we could up the driveway of Ryou's house, Jou bringing up the rear as he was apparently still pooped from running both ways at a breakneck pace. As we neared the small house, the building shook making a loud crashing noise from within its depth. After regaining our footing, I pulled open the front door, quickly pulling Yugi down with me as a small table came flying out accompanied by a very large…tail?

"That thing looks dangerous" Yugi exclaimed as he eyed the spikes covering the appendage. _'There's blood on that thing'_ my eyes widened in horror. I motioned for Yugi to stay far away, as I sidestepped the tail and headed inside the once quiet house.

I looked up at the giant monstrosity which took up most of Ryou's kitchen and living room. That thing couldn't, shouldn't be here, all the energy it must be using just sustain itself in this world where is it getting it from? I heard a low groan coming somewhere to my right.

Tristan!

Racing over to the fallen teen, I took in the gashes in his middle and cringed. "Hold on Tristan, it'll be alright k" I reassured the brunette, as all he could do was grunt in response.

//Yugi! Yugi call an ambulance or something Tristan's hurt real bad, he needs medical attention immediately! // I duck as the creatures tail swings over head.

Looking up at the thing, I notice the tomb robber trapped within the beasts grip. What is it doing to him; I glare as the other yami looses consciousness, body slacking in the clutches of the demon. I noticed as Bakura's form seemed to loose energy rather quickly, the creatures millennium eye gets brighter and brighter. _'It's draining the thief's energy!_' I try to help by summoning the Dark Magician to seal the demon away but its form barely flickered before returning fully. "Darn"

Yami blinked as he felt a tug at his mind, focusing he was able to open a link.

"_Hey guys, it's me Ryou…I-I need to ask a favor of you all, if-if you could let me borrow some of your energy. I know its strange coming from me, but without it he'll die and you all know to whom I am referring…it's just I can't let him die, not like this, just this one time is all I'm asking…"_

The transmission ended, but the presence was still there waiting for a reply. I watched the white haired spirit, lay unconscious in the grasp of the creature. His soul room must be totally damaged; I know he wouldn't want my pity and I sure as hell ain't giving it to him. But Ryou asked for it, and as much as I detest the thief I must admit I don't want to see him die.

Sighing I recall the dark magician, preparing to focus on the still lingering link.

/Yami? Did you hear that? I don't know what's going on, but Ryou's asking for help so I'm going to help him. Yami I know that you and Bakura don't get along, but-/

//It's alright aibou, I was preparing to lend my energy to help. Truth is, the situation is much worse than you could imagine//

/…I see, the ambulance is on the way, so why don't we try and get rid of thing eh? /

And with that the connection ended; I focused on the waiting link, pouring in as much energy as I could, nearing my limit so to say, I felt the link disappear.

'_I hope that's enough'_ I thought, looking towards the thief.

**Malik's POV**

"_-but without it he'll die and you all know to whom I am referring…it's just I can't let him die, not like this, just this one time is all I'm asking…"_

As the message ended, I watched my own yami sullenly. _'Oh, Ryou what is this now, I know you need my help-you need all of us to pitch in, but Marik isn't conscious…and without his energy it won't enough'_ I glare at the sleeping blonde.

/Marik…yami, c'mon wake up please I know you can hear me. Marik you heard Ryou's request didn't you? Bakura needs you and I know your angry at Ryou for putting him in this situation in the first place but this time its different…this time he may not come back so please wake up…please/

I pleaded with Marik, if he at least cared about Bakura as much as he claims to then why shouldn't he help?

I sigh, focusing my energy I loan what I have to Ryou in hopes that it would be enough…hopefully.

**Ryou's POV**

I watch as yami's strength rapidly begins to decrease, even within his mind he cannot sustain his form…what's causing this? As I watch Bakura's form wither, knowing what's happening I shudder holding back tears I do the only thing I could think of doing in this situation. Taking his fragile hand into my shaking ones, I draw upon my energy reserves giving him some.

Hearing a choking sound I look up at his face, wondering when I closed my eyes in the first place. I am surprised to find the color returning to his form, if only slightly his breathing is still low and labored. I frown, '_this little bit of energy won't last long…I need more, but how?' _I thought wracking my mind for any way that I could get more energy.

Yami, Yugi, Malik and…Marik are the only ones with kind of magic needed. With their help, I could he able to ensure that Bakura at lives through this. During my lessons on how to control my magic with Yami, he taught me how to establish a new link; I just need to widen to range and send a message. I hope they'll understand, despite what he has done, he is still my yami. I scowl, glaring at his prone form _he'll be lucky to live through this._

'_**He doesn't deserve your help'**_a dark voice sounding suspiciously like my own berates me.

'_Even still he doesn't deserve to die either'_ I counter, trying to block out the sinister voice as it rains its anger on me. "Enough!" I snarl, taking a couple deep breaths I return to task at hand. I patiently wait, and not before long I feel energy flowing through the temporary link.

'_Thanks guys' _I feed the energy directly to Bakura, his body surrounded in a tomb of bluish light. Another crash echoes from beyond the memory, and the light dims slightly. Younger Bakura, who has stayed at a relative distance away since Bakura first woke up, makes a small noise.

I look over to see his form disappearing. "Huh? W-where're you going?!" I question as he smiles sadly at me before vanishing completely. '_There's not enough energy! Someone's missing', _scanning through the magical signatures present I notice that Marik's isn't there.

"Why, Marik why…I-don't you understand that without your help, he _will _die?" I shout knowing that he could hear me, I know he can.

**/** _I do understand…_**/** I jump at the voice, but it's not alone. I look to find a ghost like form of Malik's yami floating close by.

"But how you can't be here your-"

**/ **_Oh, but I can, because unlike Bakura and your pint sized pharaoh, I wasn't created like the others, I was born here in the shadows-where I can freely enter any mind that I want to some extent. If the mind is weak in its defenses then I just enter through the proverbial front door_**/** Marik explains, taking in Bakura's figure with a grim look on his face.

"Will you help Marik?" He looks at me before nodding slightly. His ghostly form holds out a hand to the energy tomb, before being sucked into it. I stare in shock, before hearing a voice inside my mind, **'**I have given him all I have at the moment, he should be alright now**'** his presence slowly leaves my mind, I'm pretty sure he wanted to say more, probably threaten me on my decisions.

I watch as the light intensifies, pulsing even; still the look on my face tells a different story. '_This isn't over Bakura…I made a promise to myself and this time: __**It will be different**__'_

**Yami's POV**

I start, as a faint bluish glow engulfs Bakura's limp form; and I stare in wonder as the light begins to pulse growing immensely as the demon starts to stagger under the weight of the magic, the energy growing until the creature is taken in as well. It gets so bright that there wasn't anywhere for a shadow to hide, before instantly its gone as well as the monster.

The thief's body is floats to the ground, still surrounded by the powerful light, emitting Ryou's magical signature…with a strong undertone of Marik's energy coursing through.

/Yami the ambulance is here, and it seems that some of the neighbors called the police as well, there's a crowd gathering…is everything alright in there/

//Right now, yeah it looks as if we're going to be alright for now any ways//

/And…Bakura I-is he-/

//He's fine at the moment, but for everything else we'll just have to wait and see//

'_That's right, we'll wait'_

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **Huzzah!!!! Finally, yeah 'Kura's officially back in our world, now the drama begins! Hey I noticed something this is the second update for this fic this _**MONTH**_!!!!! O M G! I am even surprised myself…I'm feeling the mood of this story right now I suppose. R&R ppls and many thanks for all your reviews guys, you make my heart feel super happy!

P. S: someone probably owns that phrase too, if you know what I'm talking about, I don't own that either…tootles.


	9. Distress

**TenshiBabe:** Bakura's back and soon to get a whole chapter all for himself lucky guy. I don't own YGO.

**WARNING:** there is a sort of Lemon in this chap…so um be advised this is an 'M' rated fic for a reason.

A/N:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

/Light to Dark/

/Dark to light/

**Never Again**

**Chapter 9: Distress**

**

* * *

**He stirred, burgundy eyes slowly shifting into wakefulness; stared wearily at the scene before him. The familiar looking dark brick walls of his soul room stared back at him, along with the lingering sense of dread. But if not for the iron bars that caged the worn out spirit that-that and the shackles that forcefully and painfully secured him to the walls; he would have believed it so.

After a moment of puzzling these thoughts together he realized that he was in the middle of the stabilizing process of his soul room. A process that was initiated every time a memory door was opened unwillingly in his soul room; and he would have to relive the memory in place of his former self. The after effects were as traumatizing as the memory itself.

Often Bakura wondered if this was part of the curse of being the only surviving member of his village; another way to ensure that he would never forget. This was cruel and unusual punishment, after all he was sure that the pharaoh never went through such trials…of course he had never asked the other spirit.

He scoffed inwardly; he had no control over this body now; considering he was in a memory. He felt the dread and paranoia that came with being locked away in the dank cell. Bakura tried to remember which memory this was exactly as he was in such situations a few times in his past life.

Flashes of his burning village, his mother's cries and the villagers' screams struck his mind. '_…if that memory door was opened, then the others down that hall would've…been…oh Ra'_ Bakura thought belatedly.

The memories down _that _specific hall were different than the others; those doors were reinforced with dead bolts and made of stone. He couldn't even open those doors, not that he'd want to-they held his darkest memories, the most traumatizing and nightmarish. Just the thought of such things had his heart beating loudly in his chest, and him breathing…wait breathing?

Bakura looked up to seen a group of five renegade soldiers, how he knew they were such he couldn't remember, he just knew they were. They were huge and burly and were easily twice his size; their leader a bulky man with a thick beard and dark shaggy hair stepped up to him.

"Hm, I knew it was you; see I told Khan that there was a survivor…that woman kept on cryin' about sparing her children. Ha, children… I laughed at her because there was only a girl in there…but lookit here seems we found the second brat" the bearded solider gloated, grabbing Bakura's face in his large hand; he twisted it around checking out his features.

"…he's not bad looking either, looks more like his mother ain't he" the solider leered at him showing a toothy grin as his comrades appraised him as well.

"What should we do with him boss, after all he's supposedly dead" a slightly smaller solider questioned, eying Bakura dangerously.

Bakura shuddered, what they could do to him indeed. These soldiers weren't under direct order from the Pharaoh anymore, and they most certainly weren't going to let him go now that they figured out who he was. He glared at the smaller solider that brought up the fact that he was _supposedly_ dead.

"Hm, seems he still has some fight in him" the boss sneered, turning to Bakura, "What you going to avenge your village, your _mommy_?" the boss mocked.

Bakura growled, spitting right on the bearded soldiers smirking face.

He shouted in outrage, before backhanding the white haired teen across the face. "You little bitch, I'll kill you" he growled, wiping the mucus off his face. "But first you need a lesson in manners…" the boss glared, signaling for two of the bulkier soldiers to deal with him.

Bakura inwardly cursed his former self for being such a brat, the two soldiers came up, grinning all the way. "The boss says he's good looking, seems about right…" says the redheaded one.

"Well, let's just hope he looks half as good all bruised and battered" the dark haired one said smirking.

"You sick bastard, well to each his own I suppose" the redhead joked, cracking his knuckles, before pulling on Bakura's hair forcefully tilting his head back. "I like these pretty rubies here" he said commenting on Bakura's eyes.

"Hey, boss said we couldn't maim him so cut it out" The brunette snarled, pushing his comrade away. Bakura shuddered closing his eyes, lest he tempted the creepy soldier.

"Aw look what you made him do" the red head pouted. There was a rustled of clothing, and before he knew it he had his eyes wide open as he tried to catch the breath that was knocked out of him. The dark haired soldier grunted moving away slightly, as Bakura whimpered slumping as he breathed deeply.

"There happy now?" The brunette asked, turning to the smiling redhead.

The fiery one stepped up, "If this is what he needed the whole time, then who am I to argue?" he grinned, sending a fast kick to the shackled teens side.

"Let's have some fun"

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

My body was in pain, and my head hurt from being bashed into the stone wall repeatedly. I winced as taking a breath sent waves of pain across my upper body; I could barely feel my arms as they grew numb from being chained to the wall.

I couldn't move to defend against the bone shattering kick that I'm pretty sure broke a few ribs, it hurt to breathe. I ended up coughing up blood, looking up through blurry eyes I was able to see that the dark shadow that stood over me was the leader, the bastard that cut down my family. I managed a glare, despite my situation I wanted to bash his face in.

"My, my, well look at you now…you'll be a good little bitch now won't you?" he stated, leering at me. I noticed the other two soldiers smirking behind him, they were planning something.

There was something disturbing about the way this guy was looking at me, no at my body. I shuddered under his intense stare, and inwardly cursed as he eyes widened taking in my reaction. He turned to the two soldiers standing by, rubbing his beard as if in thought.

"Take him down, then leave us…when I'm done you can do whatever you like" the boss ordered.

The red haired solider frowned slightly, but still moved to join the other as they came over to me. I'm forcefully grabbed around the neck, his hand nearly choking me as he slams my head against the wall once more. My vision became blurry, only briefly registering the sound of the iron chains clinking as they were opened. The only thing holding me up then was the bruising grip that the red solider had on my neck.

My body felt heavy, I'm pretty sure that I had a concussion. I don't remember this memory at all now, not this part of it anyways, something must've happened for me to block this out to point of memory loss. I gasp for air as the hand around my neck tightens viciously.

"Hey, calm down-you'll get your turn after the boss is done with 'em" the dark haired solider said, noticing that this guy was nearly choking me to death.

'_What does he mean your turn?'_ I wonder, and was dragged out of my musings as my body fell to the stone floor. I wince, gritting my teeth against the pain coursing through my body. A shadow falls over me as the soldier pulls me up by my hair, he glared at me, "keh, just make sure you don't die; and I might just keep you" he spat before tossing me back onto the ground.

I whined as my body hit the ground again, this time on my side shaking my damaged rib cage. For a moment I couldn't breath, I looked up to the two soldiers talking to their leader all the while gasping for breath. The last thing I saw was the dark eyes of the red-haired soldier as he smirked at me.

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

I looked up as Yami entered the room; it was dark outside now at nearly two in the morning. The pharaoh nods to me before looking at the unconscious body of my yami. "How is he doing?" he questions, now looking at me.

I sigh, unsure of how to answer. "Truth be told, I'm not all that sure anymore" at Yami's confused expression I elaborate, "I mean, the doctors say that all his physical wounds are taken cared of, just a few broken bones here and there, but his mental state is unstable" I finish.

It has been nearly a week since that day; my house was totally destroyed from the inside; I didn't know what to say to the police when they arrived; Yami somehow managed to think up something to satisfy the records, which surprised me and Yugi. Tristan was immediately rushed to the ICU, I thank Ra that he was able to pull through his wounds were nearly fatal. Joey had minor wounds, but was able to leave after a few hours of rest.

I wasn't surprised to learn that Marik had become conscious again; it seems he was being pulled to Bakura's mind from the very beginning his spirit was trying to tell him something so he went to find out. I knew he was still mad at me, and would probably hold a grudge but I don't care. Malik has spent a lot of time with his yami lately; and they always visit together.

Not that there's anything wrong with that, it just it seems that there is a role reversal, Marik seemed to be more _clingy_ when it came to Malik, he's been keeping a closer eye on his hikari, going so far as to attach himself at the hip to the teen. What I find unnerving is the way that he keeps trying to distance Malik from me.

He is _my_ closest friend, and Marik has no right to tamper with our relationship; I clench my fists, reigning in my temper at the thought of the blond yami. The pharaoh turns to me once again, he seems to be thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" I ask not liking the way he's eying me. Yami clears his throat taking a quick glance at Bakura before answering me.

"Are you prepared for this Ryou?" I give him a blank look, "I mean he's going to be more unpredictable now and much more dangerous if he pulls through this" Yami explains sending me a grave look.

"I know, but I've worked too long for this to fall through now; Yami you don't have to worry and you can tell Yugi the same" I reply lightly; I meant every word.

Yami sighs, "And your house? Where are you going to stay when they release him tomorrow?" I blink, _tomorrow?_

"W-well my dad was informed and he somehow found us an apartment close by the house, it's not permanent though the place looks great…" I pause, "what do you mean tomorrow, are they letting him go tomorrow?" I ask.

Yami nods, "Yea, the doctors just confirmed it; it seems that charts say he's just sleeping and should wake up sometime either tonight or tomorrow…his energy is very unstable, do you feel it too?" Yami states contemplatively.

I nod slowly, the entire time I been in here it's been fluctuating wildly. I'm just about to ask Yami what he thinks about this when there's a movement near the bed. Bakura doesn't seem to have moved, his body is still the same as before; but the heart monitor starts beeping quickly. I move to his bedside, looking down on him, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him.

Meanwhile Yami, figuring that I wasn't going to do anything, pushes the call button, requesting help from one of the nurses on duty. I ignore the exasperated look he's giving me, instead to watch my yami. Bakura's face creases, a grimace marring his otherwise stone like features. There is a sudden intake of breath and moments later I realize it came from me; as the nurses bustle in blocking my view of him.

As Yami pulls me away, I shake my head; Bakura couldn't have…been? But even as I stand there by the window watching them fuss over him; I couldn't get the sight of those crystalline tears on a face where they shouldn't be, out of my mind.

* * *

There was a sharp stinging pain on the side of his face; he realized when he came to. Remembering that he had passed out, Bakura now took in his surroundings. He first noticed that those two burly soldiers had left, in fact everyone had left…except for their leader who was standing over him with a menacing look upon his face. '_At least I know who woke me up'_ Bakura mused.

He hissed as he was pulled up by his arm, the action jarring his sore body. "Didn't want to rush things, things such as this aren't meant to be done with haste" the hefty man grumbled, as he tore off what remained of Bakura's outfit.

The battered teen gasped as he was exposed completely, his body unprotected against the slight chill present in the dank rooms. He cried out in pain as he was pushed against the wall, the stone grating into this skin. "Hmn, this might even be your first time, probably well with someone like me definitely" he continued to talk, in the past Bakura didn't understand what he was going on about; but now he understood quite well what was going to happen.

Despite the fact that he wasn't in control of this body, he just knew he was hyperventilating at the thought of what this bastard was going to do to him. He tensed when he felt those disgusting hands on his body, touching him in places he held private. He whimpered when he felt his hot breath near his throat, his hands twisting in his bruising grip.

"Hah, do me a favor and scream"

He didn't disappoint, as he was penetrated in one powerful thrust, his body pressed against the stone wall. Leaving no time for him to adjust, the soldier pulled all the way out, ramming into him repeatedly each time more painful than the first. There was no pleasure only pain, as Bakura sobbed hoarsely, his throat inflamed from all the shouting he had done.

His stamina seemed never ending, Bakura felt like he was being ripped in two. He grits his teeth, breathing labored when he felt the flow of what he knew to be blood running down his tired legs. "No more, please stop…s-stop I-Aaagh!" he yells as the sturdy man pulled his hair back, and bit into his exposed neck.

"That's right, scream for me…" he growled into the teens shoulder. Bakura shuddered, his fingers bloody from clawing at the rough stone wall. He couldn't see straight, the pain overshadowing his senses; he could barely draw a breath to cry out anymore.

There was a sound from behind him and he heard the soldier grunt in pain; before a huge weight collapsed onto him. Bakura whimpered as the soldier was forcefully removed from within him, his body also. He heard a low whistle from somewhere above him; he was too tired to even look up at the newcomer.

"Looks like he was a bit rough, I take it this was your first time huh?" the voice sounded familiar but still sinister. Bakura shivered at the feeling of the warm blood continuously flowing down his legs; the feeling of someone touching him had him lashing out despite the repercussions of his movement.

Bakura gasped as his arm was caught in a bruising grip; his blurry gaze somehow making out the features of the other man.

"Is that the way to treat someone who saves you?" he asks mockingly.

Bakura's eyes widened, dark stormy grey eyes, and bright red-orange hair. He makes a sound in the back of throat as he tries to pull his wrist back, heart pounding at the look the red-headed soldier was giving him.

"Ah, yes those eyes look even more alluring when their frightened" he looks at the dead body of the once leader, "Well, he did say I could do what I want when he was finished… so you're coming with me" he says pinning Bakura with a look that spoke of danger in volumes.

"No need to worry, I'll take _good_ care of you" he says, pulling out a cloak he covers Bakura's broken body; before scooping up the exhausted teen he stepped over the body, exiting the cell.

Bakura tried to stay conscious, wincing every once in a while when he was jostled the wrong way. They passed what looked to be a massacre; bodies of what looked to be the other soldiers of the troop were scattered about the small base. Bakura turned awed eyes upon the man who held him, captive once again.

"What are you…who?" he rasped, his throat burned really bad it was a wonder he could talk at all at this point.

The red soldier smirked down at him; "Hm, oh excuse the mess, we're almost out of here…they call me Miles, but you don't have to worry about that"

The last thing that Bakura remembered was the feel of the sun on his face, his body too worn out to focus on anything else.

When he woke again, he wasn't surprised to find himself staring up at the palace of the Pharaoh. It seems that he was now in a different memory; thankfully this memory wasn't as bad as the one before, he actually knew this memory well. In this left hand, he made sure he had the corpse of the recently mummified ex pharaoh, in his other hand he carried a sack filled with his spoils from the tomb he just raided.

Smirking; he realized that this was when he had met Yami for the first time. He remembered the rage he held just beneath the surface and the satisfaction he felt at the outraged look upon the prince's face.

Bakura smirked as the memory played out just as he knew it would; and when he held the millennium ring for the first time feeling the power coarse through him it made solid the fact that what he had just witnessed in his previous memory was just that a memory…it wouldn't and couldn't happen again.

He would never let himself be that vulnerable again, he wasn't a weak, pitiful child anymore, Miles saw to that, and like wise he would make sure that Ryou knew his place. The boy was in for a hell of a reunion when his soul room was operational again.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

The nurses had to tranquilize the thief when he had started to thrash in whatever nightmare he was trapped in. He has been sleeping soundly this entire time, during which Ryou had gone to sign some papers; most likely about Bakura's medical information. The light haired hikari was hesitant at first, but after a quick reminder that Malik had promised to make them forget Bakura even stepped into this hospital to begin with calmed, him slightly.

I sighed, the ring was glowing-has been glowing since Bakura gained some semblance of consciousness nearly a week ago. Sometimes it would be very bright, but usually the glow was a dim light. Right now it was glowing brightly; I frowned, earlier Ryou claimed that he had seen the thief shed a tear…I found that hard to believe as nobody as ever seen Bakura show any emotion other than hate, anger, cold indifference or sadistic satisfaction.

So excuse my disbelief when he told me, this whole ordeal seems to have shaken him more than I thought, maybe it is a bit too soon for him…I wonder if we could postpone Bakura's discharge from the hospital, at least until Ryou is able to deal with being alone with him. Maybe this will help prepare him for the time when his yami actually wakes up.

Hm; I contemplated these thoughts and others as well as I waited for Ryou to return, the light on the ring burning brightly still. Sometimes I wonder just what goes on the soul room of the other yami's, are they like mine or are they different. In what way does having memories change the way your soul looks? I wondered that for a while now, considering when I got my memories back my soul room underwent a dramatic change; even my memories with Yugi and our friends have found a place in that room.

The sound of a door closing pulls me from my musings; I turn to be met with troubled brown eyes. "Ah, Ryou what happened?" I questioned as the hikari when to sit in the seat by the bed.

"Hm, no it's nothing…just that the doctors said that he was having a panic attack, some sort of trauma that he's been through was resurfacing, like as if he was re living it to such a degree that has affected his entire body" Ryou looked to his yami, a far away look etched on his face. "This has happened before, or at least something like this when we went looking his soul room and I accidentally opened one of his memory doors"

My eyes widened at the mention of those doors; just like in my room, they used to be filled with traps but now they hold memories like what Ryou had said… "What happens when you open a door Ryou?" I questioned leaning against the window.

"That's the thing, when it happened the last time, even though I admit, it wasn't a very pleasant memory, it had some emotional ties to him that cut deep and it seemed that seeing that memory shook something in him, he stayed locked up in his soul room for nearly a year Yami, and even then that was only one door." Ryou gasped biting his lip.

"Ryou what-" I ask as he suddenly went silent.

"Yami, his whole room was destroyed, all the doors were opened…I don't know what he's going to come back as this time…"

* * *

The closet buckled beneath the body that was forcefully slammed into it. Malik groaned as he lifted his head from the broken door to glare at the body that was now draped over his effectively pinning him to the dented door. "S-shit, Marik what's your deal" he grounded out, clenching his fists in his attempt to ward off the pain in his head.

There was not a sound save for his heavy breathing as he clung to his hikari's shirt. Malik raised a brow chalking this off as another behavior change his yami has gone through since he woke up nearly a week ago.

He sighed bringing a hand up to run through Marik's wild locks. "Look I'm just going to see Ryou, he's alone up there for most of the day not to mention the fact that we left so suddenly the last time we visited, come to think of it that was nearly two days ago…" Malik drifted off as he absentmindedly carded his hands through the now silent yami's hair.

Marik bit lip suppressing his rage as his hikari kept on talking about the other teen. '_Didn't he sense it? The kid was practically drowning in it- that dark aura'_ Marik huffed, he didn't quite understand it himself; probably a side effect from tampering with things he knows nothing about. But one thing he knew for sure, Ryou Bakura was dangerous, and he'd be damned if he would let his hikari get anywhere near him.

Even if it meant he had to go through some drastic measures.

"Marik are you alright you've gotten really quiet…yami?" Malik questions, pausing when he felt his yami grip his shirt tighter "It hurts hikari…I don't feel so good" Marik muttered, body shaking slightly.

"Where, where does it hurt yami?" Malik jumped lifting the other so he could see his face. Marik frowned as he advert his eyes; he never could look into his hikari's eyes when he lied.

"…my head hurts, nngh my stomach feels bad too" he murmured, face flushed but not for the reason his hikari was thinking. Malik only had to believe that he was sick, sick enough that he couldn't be left alone.

"Your body must be still adjusting itself; you need to eat more Marik you've been out of it for quite a while…and no more climbing on furniture Ra knows falling from high places is bad for you _and me_" Malik ranted as he helped his yami settle down on the couch.

Malik sighed as he made his way into the kitchen, '_probably a sandwich would do him some good'_ he thought while rummaging through the fridge.

Marik smirked as he listened to his hikari fumble through the kitchen; pulling his sweater tighter around his shivering body. Despite it being sweltering hot outside y'know the middle of summer an all that, Marik was always cold ever since he's visited Ryou in Bakura's soul room that is.

"I guess I'll just have to call him later then, you don't look too good Marik…here I get you a blanket" Malik assessed, handing him the plate before heading on upstairs to get a blanket.

Marik frowned, clutching his head wincing slightly; sometimes he believed he was just too good of an actor. He snorted, because he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel even the slightest bit nauseous at the moment. But as he watched his hikari fuss about the room his expression softened just a bit, '_he's worth it though; I won't let what happen to Ryou happen to Malik'_

_

* * *

_**Tenshibabe:** Sorry for the wait, writers block hit me hard with this one sure did ., R&R plz tell me what you think Ja~


End file.
